


Tragedy

by LightningCrush



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 17 year old Eren, 18 year old Levi, Abused Eren Yeager, Abusive Grisha Yeager, After a Fucking Millennia, Alcoholic Grisha Yeager, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Asshole Grisha Yeager, Athlete Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bullied Eren Yeager, Character Death, Character death last chapter, Cheerleader Krista, Cheerleader Petra, Completed, Death, Eating Disorders, Eren's the new kid, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/M, Football | Soccer Player Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Grisha is a rapist, Homophobic Grisha Yeager, Homophobic Language, I'm 15 and I wrote the most fucked up fic ever, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Going to Hell, I'm so sorry, It's all one big Tragedy, Last chapter is like a one-shot, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Petra Ral is a Bitch, Please Don't Kill Me, Popular Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape, Sad Ending, Slow Updates, Swearing, Teacher Erwin Smith, Teacher Hange Zoë, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, horrible ending, let that sink in, updated ending 8/12/2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCrush/pseuds/LightningCrush
Summary: Eren constantly gets abused by his father, Grisha Yeager, and after people start realizing he could be getting abused, Grisha forces him to move out to a new city with him. However, what happens when Levi Ackerman, the boy Eren gets seated next to, realizes something is wrong and fails to help him? And what happens when Levi's friends bully Eren and try to distance him from Levi? And what happens when the past Levi buried comes back to haunt him.





	1. The first day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys its me and today I present you guys with my latest fic, Tragedy (title may change)! So, I've been wanting to make a highschool aot fanfic for a while and I finally decided to write one today :D. So the two fanfics I'm also working on atm, 'Wait, Eren's a girl?' and 'This is all my fault', will continue as such, and I may write a final chapter for 'Eren's a girl' cause I don't wanna leave it unfinished. Also, thank you so much for all the love for 'This is all my fault', I'm still in disbelief that people actually read what I write and like it.

Eren awoke to a loud blaring noise coming from his alarm clock, muttering his profanities as he slammed his fist down onto the top of it, effectively turning it off. As he drifted off into sleep it started blaring again, causing him to sigh as he gave up. 

He took a shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth then walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He pulled the cupboard door open and took out a bowl and a packet of cereal, placing the items down on the dining table as he passed it, walking towards the fridge to get the milk out. He sighed tiredly, ripping open the bag of cereal and filling his bowl before pouring the milk over it. 

Just as he was about to eat his cereal Grisha burst into the room, eyes glazed over and breath smelling foul from all the alcohol he had drank. As he approached Eren he grabbed onto the legs of the chair he was sat on and pulled the chair out from under him, landing Eren on the floor with a loud thump. 

''Get the fuck up faggot'', He cursed. 

''Dad, I-'', He started, being cut off as Grisha slammed his leg into his stomach. 

''Don’t fucking call me dad you piece of shit'', He screamed, grabbing the bow of cereal and throwing it at Eren's head, smiling as it shattered, the content drenching him. 

''Dad please, I didn't mean to upset you'', Eren tried. 

''I said don't fucking call me dad!'', He screamed, grabbing Eren by his collar and slamming him harshly against the wall. 

''Please... just stop, I need to go to school soon'', Eren tried, only earning him a round of kicks to his face. 

'That's definitely leaving a bruise...', He thought as Grisha grabbed him by his collar yet again and slammed him onto the broken china on the floor. 

''Get up you piece of worthless shit'', Grisha spat at him. 

''Dad please, I can't'', He tried, his back stinging from all the china piercing through his flesh. 

''I don't give a shit you worthless waste of space!'', He growled, laughing as Eren grabbed a hold of the chair leg in an attempt to get up. 

''Please, I don't want to be late on my first day'', Eren begged, Grisha laughing at his misfortune. 

''I don't give a fuck if you're late, you deserve it!'', Grisha laughed maniacally, stomping his foot down on Eren's arm, a loud snap telling him what he had done. 

''Please!'', Eren cried out, tears falling down his cheeks as he tried to pull his arm free, only causing more pain, as Grisha grabbed onto his hair and repeatedly slammed his head into the brick wall. 

''Look at you, begging like the whore you are'', Grisha chuckled, lifting his boot to yet again kick Eren in the stomach, this time hearing the sickening crunch that was music to his ears, ''Go get yourself cleaned up you little slut'', He spat (literally) in his face, walking off to leave his son to clean up the mess he caused. 

Eren lay still for a couple minutes, giving himself time to gain back some form of strength. Once he finally felt able to move, he sat up gently, cradling his broken left arm as tears fell down his cheeks. He staggered as he lifted himself up, using his right arm to hold onto the table. Once he was as steady as he could be he slowly started to walk upstairs, heading for the shower. 

He was drenched in blood and a bruise had started to from on his left eye and right cheek. He shuddered as he pulled his shirt off, a large bruise spreading across his chest. He felt weak and dizzy, most likely a concussion from having his head repeatedly slammed into a brick wall, and his back was burning with pain. 

He gently ran his fingers over his back, feeling many pieces of china still in it. He gently started to remove them, hissing in pain each time as he ended up cutting his back even more. Once he finally removed all the fragments he took of the rest of his clothes and stumbled into the shower, almost falling over. 

Once he was done he bandaged his back as best he could and threw on a fresh set of clothes, including a grey hoodie to cover the bruises on his face and the broken arm, before rushing out the house and heading towards his new school. He looked down at his watch in relief as it read '9:17', meaning he would only be a couple minutes late seeing as school starts at 8:45. 

As he stumbled into the building he read his timetable, seeing that his first lesson, which started at 9:00, was social studies with Mrs Zoe in room B7. He ran towards the B area in his school and found his classroom relatively quickly, knocking on the door as he waited patiently outside. 

''Hello, what can I do for you!'', Hange chirped. 

''I'm... Eren?'', He almost asked. 

''Well how should I know'', She cackled playfully, ''Well come in then! You can sit there at the back, next to Levi!'', She pointed towards where Levi sat. 

''Thanks'', He murmured as he walked over to his designated seat. 

'Damn, he's hot...', Levi thought as Eren took a seat next to him. 

''So, as I was about to say'', She looked to Eren, causing him to blush, ''You are all going to be put into partners for this next task. Mikasa and Armin, Oluo and Eld, Petra and Gunther, Sasha and Connie, Ymir and Krista and Levi and Eren'', She told them, ''Go and sit with your partner and then we can get on with the task'', She told them. 

''So, you must be Eren'', Levi greeted, ''Just so you know if you cross me I'll cross you, but if you don't cross me I won't cross you'', Levi warned. 

''Cool'', Eren sarcastically muttered, ''So, what's the task?'', He asked as Levi picked up the piece of paper on his desk. 

''We need to do research on different cultures and shit, y'know that boring as fuck shit'', Levi sighed, causing Eren to laugh. 

''Levi!~'', Petra ran over to him, pulling her thin arms around his neck. 

''Get off of me!'', Levi growled, earning a blissful laugh from the girl. 

''But Levi~!'', She laughed obnoxiously, twirling her hair around her finger, ''What are you doing sitting with a loser like him'', Petra asked, sending a glare towards Eren. 

''Petra you don't even know the kid, don't fucking assume shit'', He growled at her, sticking up for Eren. 

''She's right, Levi'', Oluo laughed, ''I mean look at the kid, he has bruises all over his face, I bet he's a whore'', 

''That's none of your damned business Oluo'', Levi growled, his hand balling into a fist. 

''Oh, so now your sticking up for the whore? I bet you're a faggot just like he is'', Oluo chuckled. 

''That's it!'', Levi grabbed him by his collar, glaring at him as he attempted to struggle free. 

''Levi! Must I repeat what I said yesterday and the day before and so on?'', She asked, sighing when he didn't reply, ''It is against school policy to do what you call 'beat someone into a bloody pulp''', She raised her eyebrows as everyone started to laugh. 

''But he-'', Levi cut himself off as he gave up, throwing Oluo back onto the ground with a loud bang, blood spewing out of his mouth as he had once again bitten his tongue, ''Don't fucking cross me nor the brat Oluo. I'm the fucking captain of the football team, if you fucking pull this shit again then you're out of my squad'', Levi growled. 

''Why are you being so nice'', Eren mumbled. 

''Because I'm sick of all the fucked up people in this world. My view on things is that if I can stop at least one person from having a shitty day then at least that makes this insufferable thing we call life somewhat better. Besides, you seem to have it rough, you don't deserve the extra backlash'', Levi admitted. 

''I'm fine, I swear. But honestly, I'm surprised. I mean captain of the football squad? I'd expect a total douche'', Eren admitted. 

''Yeah well I'm not like that'', Levi told him as the bell rang, realizing they'd done no work, ''Shit, we never started the assignment'', He cursed, ''Here, text me your address and I'll pick you up after school, we'll finish it at mine'', Levi told him, secretly blushing as he handed Eren a piece of paper with his email and his phone number on it. 

''T-thanks'', Eren stuttered, a blush gracing his cheeks as he watched Levi walk out of the classroom. 


	2. I think I like him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, but I decided to swap chapter 2 for a different one I literally just wrote because I was trying to use a storyline that wouldn't make sense because Levi just met Eren and to be fair he barely cares at him at this point so I wanna develop a relationship so when I use that storyline, yes I'm going to have 'Better Luck Next Time' be like chapter 5 or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I got fucking awesome news. I've got a plot. I think I know what I want with this story so that just motivates me even more to write :D

The next day, Eren walked to school alone like he always did, not even phased by the fact that he was late. Once he arrived, he lazily opened the door to the school building and practically dragged himself inside, hurrying to his first period lesson. The fact that Levi had totally forgotten about picking him up had gave him a bad aura on him, he didn't know why but he started to think that Levi was worst for him, not better... 

Once he arrived, he knocked on the door and stood outside for a couple minutes before the teacher, Mr. Smith, let him in. 

‘'Mr. Yeager, late again’’, He shook his head at him. 

‘'Sorry sir, I couldn’t sleep last night’’, He told him, memories of his drunk father beating him raced through his mind before he willed them away. 

‘’Well then, I expect you to be able to sleep tonight and come in on time tomorrow’’, He tapped his watch, not even caring about Eren. 

‘’Look up insomnia’’, Eren murmured, walking past him without a care. 

‘'Are you talking back to me?!’’, The teacher demanded, everyone in the class astonished that Eren that the guts to do so. 

‘'Yes, because I can’t help being unable to sleep. So, look it up, and maybe then you’ll actually understand why’’, Eren murmured, taking his seat at an empty desk at the back of the class. 

‘'Right, see me after school for a detention’’, He ordered him, writing it down on a piece of paper before continuing with his lesson. 

‘’Dang, I wish I could stick it to Mr. Smith’’, Levi chuckled softly, smirking at Eren. 

‘’Huh?’’, Eren questioned, being pulled from his daydream, ‘’OH, right! Yeah, I guess I'm just not bothered to deal with him right now’’, Eren told him, a sad tone in his voice. 

‘'Hey, is everything okay? You seemed really down yesterday and your face is all bruised, if someone’s giving you trouble-’’, Levi tried. 

‘'No! I-I'm fine, I swear Levi. Thanks though’’, He smiled at him, concealing his sadness. 

‘'Wanna go downtown later? Just me and you?’’, Levi asked him, smirking at him. 

‘’Y-y-yeah, sure’’, Eren smiled brightly, genially happy. 

‘’Cool. I think we have period 4 together, you have science with Hange too, right?’’, He asked, smiling. 

‘'Yeah’’, Eren smiled, a gorgeous blush gracing his cheeks. 

‘'Do you wanna just ditch, I wanna head to Levis and they close before school finishes’’, Levi suggested. 

‘’Sure’’, Eren chuckled slightly due to the name. 

‘’Okay class, the bell is going to ring in 1 minute so get ready for break time’’, He informed them. 

‘'You gonna be okay?’’, Levi asked him. 

‘'Oh, yeah. I’ll be fine-’’, 

‘'Yo, Levi! Why are you hanging out with that freak’’, Jean glared at Eren as he started to pull Levi away from him. 

‘’He’s not a freak Jean’’, Levi growled at him, slapping his hand away ‘’Get off his case, you know what happens when you don’t listen to me’’, Levi glared at him. 

‘'Woah, I didn’t mean that Levi. Your... friend? Seems really cool dude’', He smiled nervously. 

‘’Come on’’, Levi sighed, walking away with Jean in tow as the bell rang, ‘’Bye Eren’’, 

‘’Bye’’, Eren murmured quietly, biting his bottom lip 

 

Seeing as Eren was new to the school he didn’t have any friends yet, not that he was expecting to make any, he didn’t have anyone to sit with. Well, Levi was kinda his friend, but there was no way Eren was gonna waltz right up to Levi and his friends and sit with them, they were horrible. 

So, Eren settled on sitting behind the school building where no one could bother him, just like he did the day prior. However, what he didn’t anticipate was a certain strawberry-blonde and her posse following him. 

‘'Eren!’’, Petra suddenly squealed, almost giving Eren a heart attack. 

‘’Huh!?’’, He screamed as he stood abruptly, relieved it was only Petra, ‘’Oh, uh, what do you want?’’, He asked politely. 

‘'I want you to stay away from Levi’’, She smiled sweetly, her voice laced in honey. 

‘'Wait, what? Why would you-’’ 

‘'Levi is mine. I know all about your little game to get Levi to play dirty with you but it won’t work. He isn’t a disgusting fag like you’’, She spat at him. 

‘'Yeah, well at least I’m not a bratty cow. You can’t make me stay away from Levi, in fact, we’re going shopping after school and you can’t do shit about it’’, Eren smiled knowingly at her. 

‘’Oh please, as if I’d believe you. It’s so sad that a loser like you thinks he can get it with the hottest guy in school. Levi is mine, get over it’’, She smiled proudly, hiding her irritation. 

‘’No, it’s sad that a little bitch like you thinks a human being is her own property, you don’t own Levi nor do I’’, Eren gritted his teeth. 

‘'Well it’s sad that an abused whore like you thinks he can waltz into this school and take what’s mine. I think your daddy hit you a little bit too hard last night’’, She smirked. 

‘’Shut up!’’, Eren screamed as tears started to fill his eyes. 

‘’Awh, Petra you made the loser cry!’’, Oluo sarcastically complained as tears fell down Eren’s cheeks. 

‘’Yeah, that was a bit too far Petra...’’, Gunther added, taking Oluo seriously. 

‘'Hahaha!’’, Petra squealed, cackling like a witch, ‘’Gunther, you got me then!’’ 

‘’Yeah, haha..’’, He trailed off, giving Eren a look of pity. 

‘'Also, tell your daddy something’’, Petra smirked at him, ‘’Next time he beats you, tell him to just end your life, everyone would be happier then’’, She smiled at him as he ran past her, crying his eyes out. 

‘'Petra, that was harsh... I mean, it’s all funny but telling him to get his dad to beat him to death? Even I have to cross the line, I mean his face is covered in bruises...’’, Eld trailed on. 

‘’So? It’s probably because he’s a whore, I mean look at him. He’s so thin you may as well call him anorexic, he’s totally a druggie who gets his money from being a whore’’, She cackled again, wiping the tears from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanna explain kinda why I take so long to post my fanfics and this is half of the story. Roughly a year ago I started a little project which was a story about a superhero, but I was only focusing on the actual designs of the characters but now I finally stopped focusing on how I was going to end the story or stupid little plot points or how chapter 1 was gonna start and I decided to wing it and finally write a chapter 1 I was happy with and I've posted my little story on Wattpad. So, this means I'm finally chasing after my dreams of my little story actually going somewhere and I'm going to be focusing LOTS of my energy into it. I’m sorry to report that ‘Wait, Eren’s a girl?!’ is officially being discontinued just because I don’t want to continue with it because it’s no different to any other Eren’s a girl fanfics and I struggle to write fanfiction because it’s either too cringy or I don’t know where to go with the story. Even though no one will want to read my superhero story I’ll link it below just so I don’t leave you guys in the Dark about it. https://www.wattpad.com/story/152486529-lightning-crush


	3. High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes after a high?

‘’Yo, Levi. You’ve been zoning out all break, what’s your problem?’’, Jean questioned him, leaning against the school building in attempt to be cool as he smoked besides Levi. 

‘’It’s just that Petra and the others haven’t turned up yet, something’s going on’’, Levi declared as he took a sip of his soda. 

‘’Yeah, well whatever they’re doing can wait. I’m trying to tell you about how to pick up chicks, don’t you want to get down with Petra?’’, Jean questioned, causing him to spit out his soda. 

‘’Jean, I’ve told you a million times already, I don’t like Petra’’, Levi growled. 

‘’Keep telling yourself that’’, He smirked suggestively, getting a notification on his phone, ‘’Hold on’’, He excused himself, taking out his phone before laughing his ass of. 

‘’What?’’, Levi asked, worry ebbing away at him. 

‘'Petra made Yeager cry like a baby!’’, Jean continued to laugh until a boot slammed in his groin, ‘’Fuck!’’ 

‘’What?!’’, Levi growled, looking up in time to see Eren running past him, ‘’Woah, Eren!’’, He called out to him to no avail. Levi started to run after him, worried out of his mind, ‘’Eren, wait!’’, He called out as he grabbed Eren’s right arm, pulling him back. 

‘'Let me go!’’, Eren cried out, attempting to pull his arm from Levi’s grasp. 

‘’Eren, please’’, Levi begged him, ‘’What happened?’’, He asked, genuinely concerned. 

‘’Petra told me to get my dad to beat me to death’’, He sniffled. 

‘’Wait, does you dad actually beat you?!’’, Levi questioned, eyes wide. 

‘’N-no! I-it was people at my old school. I always get bullied’’, He bit his lip and held his tears in. 

‘’Oh Eren’’, Levi sighed, sadness shining through his eyes, ‘’Look, let’s just ditch now, who needs school anyways’', Levi smiled at him, trying to cheer him up. 

‘'Are you sure?’’, Eren asked, ‘’I don’t want to get you in trouble’’, He bit his lip. 

‘'I live alone, there’s no worry. But what about you, will your parents be mad?’’, He asked. 

‘'I live with my dad but he won’t care if I miss school, he won’t even know where I’ve been’’, Eren told him. 

‘'Cool. Let’s go’’, Levi grabbed his arm and lead him to the car park, stopping at his car. 

‘’Wow... This is your car?’’, Eren asked as he eyed an expensive range rover. 

‘’Yeah, it’s nothing special’’, He smiled at him. 

‘'Uh, yeah’', Eren smiled sheepishly. 

They both got into the car as Levi started it, driving out of the school parking lot. It took around 20 minutes to reach the shopping mall and once they were there they headed into Levi’s. 

‘’I didn’t know you had a store named after you’’, Eren joked. 

‘’Yeah, I’m just that cool’’, Levi smirked. 

‘’What did you even need from here’’, Eren asked, chuckling. 

‘'I need some jeans, shirts, jackets, belts, shoes, socks’’, He listed them off. 

‘'Basically, a new wardrobe’’, Eren chuckled. 

‘’I guess’’, Levi smiled at him, ‘’Hey, if you want anything I’ll buy it for you’’, He offered. 

‘’I couldn’t, it’s your money’’, He smiled. 

‘'Why do you think Petra ‘likes me’ so much’’, Levi chuckled, ‘’I may or may not have a lot of cash’’, He suggested. 

‘’Seriously?’’, Eren asked, surprised. 

‘’Yeah, after my Uncle Kenny got killed in a fight I inherited all his money. Let’s just say my Uncle was... Not exactly a fair business man’’, He winked at him. 

‘’Wow. My dads not exactly rich but he doesn’t spend any on me, I have to work at wallmart to get money’’, He frowned, ashamed. 

‘'Hey, that’s all okay. You have me’’, He smiled hopefully. 

‘'Really?’’, Eren questioned. 

‘'Of course. Now, what size clothing do you wear?’’, Levi casually asked him. 

Eren found out Levi needed a new wardroab because it wasn’t for Levi, it was for him.


	4. Better Luck Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just want to apologize about this chapter. Basically, the ending was supposed to be chapter 2 but someone pointed out something (Very obvious) to me. The chapter was really poorly researched. What I mean by that is dunce over here didn't actually take time to think over how serious injuries affect you. A.K.A Broken ribs. So, I decided to rewrite chapter's 1, 2, 3 and 4 so now chapter 5 will be the finale. Also, this is turning into a reincarnation fic so I'm so sorry if you hate them, I just wanted to give this fic justice for the ending and the best way was to make it so what happen. Also, this super unpopular fic I have, that I thought had a really beautiful poetic ending, is making it's way into this fic, I'm taking one of the scenes and putting it into this fic meaning it gets justice and so does this, win win omg :D

It had been a couple months since Levi and Eren had gone shopping that week and everything was fine. Eren could actually say his life was decent without the fear of cursing himself lingering inside his mind. It was awesome. But Eren knew it wouldn’t last. 

‘’Hey’’, Levi smiled at him. 

‘'Hey Levi’’, Eren smiled back, shutting his locker. 

‘'The rest of my friends and I are going to go study at mine later, wanna come?’’, Levi asked with a hopeful smile. 

‘’You and your friends’’, Eren repeated, giving him a look. 

‘'I know they have exactly been that friendly and all, I mean throwing milk at you, tripping you, slamming you into lockers, spreading rumours about you’’ 

‘’Okay, that’s enough’’, Eren smiled awkwardly, ‘’As long as you make sure they don’t do anything, I guess I have nothing better to do?’’, He questioned. 

‘’Yes! Uh, I mean yeah, this is gonna be awesome dude. I’ll pick you up at 7, okay?’’, He smiled proudly. 

‘’Sure. I’ll see you’’, Eren smiled. 

 

 

‘’Guys, Eren’s coming to study with me after school’’, Levi smiled as he approached his friends. 

‘’Yo, Levi. What’s your fascination with that kid?!’’, Jean questioned, irritated. 

‘'Hey, I’m not fascinated with him, I just feel bad for him’’, He lied. 

‘'That’s so sad Levi, you’re in the popular crowd. You should know better than to pity the losers’’, Petra sighed. 

‘'She’s right Levi, I mean even though it’s nice that you’re being kind to him, you’re basically lying to him’’, Gunther frowned. 

‘’Who cares. That brat is a dunce, it wouldn’t know any better’’, Oluo laughed so hard he bit his tongue again. 

‘'Again?’’, Eld sighed. 

‘’He’s not an it he’s a he, he’s Eren’’, Levi sighed. 

‘’A lot of he’s in that sentence’’, Jean muttered under his breath. 

‘’Shut up!’’, Levi screamed, infuriated. 

‘'I’m just saying, you better get rid of him. Levi, you’re the captain of the football team, you’re the hottest guy in school, own it!’’, Eld chimed in. 

‘'I know but why does that mean I have to be an ass hole!?’’, Levi demanded. 

‘'Whatever floats your boat. We’re going to be late for class, we’ll meet you in there’’, Petra sighed, leading the group away. 

‘'What is with them’’, Levi shook his head, disappointed. 

 

As soon as school finished Levi hurried to his car, hopping in before he sped off to his house. He’d never admit it but he felt something towards Eren. It was weird, he felt as though he had known him his whole life. But not HIS whole life. A different life. As though he had lived another life where he had known him and this life wasn’t it. He just didn’t get it. 

Once he got home he hurried to the bathroom and brushed his teeth then got dressed into a fancy, yet casual outfit before he gelled his hair back and watched tv to kill time. 

 

Eren hurried home, hoping to beat his father so he could lock himself in his room. Yet he was too late. 

‘’Come over here boy!’’, His intoxicated father called from the livingroom. 

‘’Yes dad?’’, Eren asked as he approached him. 

‘’Don’t fucking call me dad, boy!’’, Grisha screamed, walking up to him and slamming his head into the wall, ‘’Your fucking teacher called me and said you fell asleep in class again. Is that fucking right?’’, He questioned, slamming his head yet again as he gained no reply. 

‘'Yes!’’, Eren screamed, trying to escape his fathers grasp. 

‘'Don’t you dare boy!’’, His father screamed, grabbing his shoulders and throwing him against the wall, ‘’Fucking clean yourself you piece of shit! I’ll be in my damn bedroom, if I see a fucking piece of dirt is out of fucking place it’ll be your fucking head on the line!’’, His dad screamed, walking past as he kicked him, leaving him crying on the floor, blood falling down the back of his head. 

 

When Eren came to his vision was blurry and his whole body felt numb. All he remembered was Grisha doing the usual, beating him up, before walking out the house, leaving him to clean up the mess. However, this time Eren felt nothing. 

Eren closed his eyes, sealing the unshed tears that had yet to fall as he gave up on fixing his dads mistakes, finally just accepting his fate. The thought of Levi never crossed his mind until he heard the light knocking on the door, his heart beating fast as he realized what that meant. 'Levi will see my like this!', Eren panicked, realizing he most likely looked like he had gotten hit by a car. 

He gently sat up, ignoring the way his head pounded as though someone was repetitively slamming a brick into it and the way his chest felt as though someone was punching him relentlessly. He rubbed the tears from his eyes and decided to text Levi again, telling him he was in the shower. Eren decided the only option he really had would be to do his best to hide the huge gash on the back of his head, and step one would be to wash all the blood off it. 

Once he was in the bathroom he turned the shower on then took out his phone to text Levi, telling him he could come in. He heard the door being opened before he decided to get in the shower and freshen up. Although he would've preferred to have stayed lying on the ground as his body slowly wasted away, he couldn't do that. He had promised Levi that he could come over to his and he didn't want to upset him, especially since he genially seemed like a nice guy. Once he got out, he put on some fresh clothes and covered his head with a beanie. 

''Sorry about that'', Eren chuckled sheepishly as he walked into the living room to greet Levi, sitting next to him on the couch. 

''Don't worry, I guess I just came at a bad time'', Levi smirked at him, eyeing the beanie suspiciously, ''Oh, so you're into beanies now'', He teased. 

''Huh?'', Eren thought it over for a second before he realized what Levi was talking about, ''Oh yeah! Yeah, I guess I just felt like it?’’, Eren smiled sheepishly. 

‘’How would I know, I can’t read peoples minds’’, Levi chuckled softly, teasing him again, ‘’Anyway, I asked Hange and she told me we can look up historical figures and show everyone how they changed society or whatever’', Levi told him. 

‘'How about Alexander Hamilton and the Schuyler sisters’’, He suggested, being a secret fan of the muscial ‘Alexander Hamilton’. 

‘'Sure, I fucking love that musical’’, Levi smirked suggestively, surprising Eren, ‘’We should focus on how Alexander affected the lives of the Schuyler sisters and how he changed New York city’’, Levi declared. 

‘'Yeah, for example because of him Eliza ran the first private orphanage in New York city’’, He told him, smiling shyly. 

‘’Yeah, let’s put on some music to help us concentrate’’, Levi smirked evilly, grabbing his backpack and taking out his laptop and playing the song ‘Say no to this’ as he sat back down next to Eren, sitting closer to him. 

‘’Good idea, we can focus on what’s going on between Mariah Reynolds and Alexander Hamilton’’, Eren inched closer to Levi, not even realizing he was. 

‘’Yeah. Mariah wants to get with Alexander but Alexander doesn’t want to get with her’’, Levi whispered into his ear. 

‘'I wonder why’’, Eren blurted out, shocking himself and Levi. 

‘’Yeah, I mean Mariah was so pretty. Much prettier than Eliza, let alone anyone else. And Alexander wanted her, didn’t he?’’, Levi asked suggestively. 

‘’A lot’’, Eren murmured as they both leaned in, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, floating in a beautiful bliss, unaware to the flash of light outside, before they both pulled away. A blush graced Eren’s cheeks as he looked away, smiling shyly. 

‘'You look cute when you blush’’, Levi smirked at him before his eyes widened and his smile dropped, ‘’Fucking hell, are you okay!?’’, He almost screamed, turning Eren’s head to see blood leaking out of the back of his beanie. 

‘'Shit, I’m fine. My head just... just hurts’’, Eren murmured, feeling dizzy. 

‘’Oh my god, who did this to you?!’’, He exclaimed as he gently slid the beanie off his head and examined the gash on it. 

‘’My dad...’’, Eren murmured, ashamed, ‘’But please don’t tell anyone!’’, He added. 

‘'Eren, oh my god I think your skull is cracked’’, Levi gasped, shocked. 

‘’Wait, no it’s okay I swear. It always happens, I’ll be fine’’, He admitted, not yet realizing his mistake. 

‘’Eren what the fuck!? Your dad fucking abuses you? Oh my god, we need to get you help’’, Levi breathed out. 

‘’No, Levi I’m fine, I don’t want my dad to get in trouble!’’, Eren argued. 

‘'What, so I’m supposed to just sit here and let your dad fucking kill you!’’, Levi growled, ‘’Eren, how do you think I’d feel if your dad killed you and I knew I had a chance to help you!’’ 

‘'You’re so selfish Levi! That’s so typical of guys like you, I actually thought you were different!’’, Eren shouted at him. 

‘’Guys like what, huh?!’’, Levi questioned, ‘’You know what, that’s typical of you Eren! If you don’t want me to help you then just say, I’m not gonna waste my time’’, Levi said throught gritted teeth. 

‘’Fine, just leave Levi! I don’t need you, get lost for all I care!’’, Eren screamed at him. 

‘’Fine, but if you ever need my help I ain’t doing shit!’’, Levi screamed at him, a hurt look in his eyes. 

‘’Good!’’, Eren screamed, glaring at him as he grabbed his bag and stormed out of his house. 

Eren’s biggest regret would be letting Levi leave.


	5. My Love, My Sunshine, My Everything

’Yo, Levi. Why do you look so down?’’, Jean questioned as Levi walked into school. 

‘’Eren and I had a fight’’, He sighed. 

‘’Ha, I knew it wouldn’t last!’’, Oluo cheered as Gunther passed him a $10 bill. 

‘’Don’t fucking sugarcoat it! His dad fucking abuses him and I told him I wouldn’t help!’’, Levi shouted. 

‘'I knew it!’’, Petra giggled, ‘’I told you Gunther’’, She smiled as he passed her a $10 bill. 

‘'Stop it!’’, Levi screamed, ‘’I need to help him! What if his dad does something irreversible!’’, He exclaimed. 

‘'Levi, if his dad abuses him that alone is irreversible’’, Gunther gave him a look. 

‘’But I-’’, He tried. 

‘'Levi, leave it!’’, Jean screamed, ‘’That kid is a fucked up piece of shit, don’t fucking try to help him! You did all you could, I you’ve gotten into a fight with him then too bad. Stick with your real friends Levi, please’’, Jean gave him a heartfelt look. 

‘'But -’’ Levi paused as he saw Eren with a kid named Armin, smiling and looking happy, ‘’I guess you’re right’’, He sighed, giving up. 

‘’I’m glad you know who your true friends are now’’, Petra smiled. 

 

 

After school finished Eren walked home quickly, hoping to beat Grisha home and pretend to sleep so he wouldn't do anything to him. However, it seemed as though luck wasn't on his side, yet again, as he entered his house, hearing the intoxicated voice of his, dare he call, father. 

''Get over here boy!'', Grisha called him into the living room. 

''Yes dad?'', He asked, his voice shaking. 

''What the fuck is this?!'', He demanded, throwing a picture of Levi and Eren kissing towards him. 

''I-I can e-e-explain!'', Eren stuttered, absolutely horrified as the flash of light made him realize when it was taken. 

''Oh really?!'', Grisha asked, his voice laced with sarcasm as he abruptly stood up, ''Don't fucking test me boy!'', He slammed his fist into Eren's jaw, sending the poor boy falling to the ground. 

''Dad, please I didn't want you to find out!'', Eren cried out, immediately slamming his hand over his mouth as he realized his mistake. 

''My own flesh and blood, a fucking faggot, and I never knew it. Worse yet, he fucking kept it from me!'', He slammed his foot into Eren's back, causing him to cry out and collapse. 

''Please! Why are you doing this, I'm your son, doesn't that mean anything!'', Eren cried out, tears falling down his cheeks. 

''Don't fucking call yourself my son, you fucking faggot! Faggots like you need to be taught a lesson'', He started to undo his belt, taking it off slowly to let Eren think he was going to whip him with it. 

However, Eren's expression dropped when Grisha threw the wretched belt to the ground and proceeded to unbutton his pants. He then pulled them off completely, stumbling over to Eren in his alcohol-induced haze. 

''No! Get away from me!'', Eren screamed, his voice coming out broken and cracked, knowing what was to come, as he attempted to crawl away. 

''Get here you little shit!'', Grisha demanded, stomping on Eren's back so hard it guaranteed he wouldn't be able to run away. 

''Please!'', Eren begged in a cracked voice as Grisha grabbed a rope and tied it around his arms so he couldn’t fend him off. 

''Shut the fuck up!'', He screamed, grabbing duct tape and taping it across his mouth before shoving his face into the concrete floor so his back was to him. 

Once he was satisfied that Eren would make minimal noises he decided to get to work, slowly pulling down the boy's pants and underwear. He then started to rub his member, preparing it briefly before shoving it hard into the boy's entrance, not bothering with preparing him. He then proceeded to thrust hard into him repeatedly, each thrust making the boy cry harder than the last. 

''How do you like this, you little whore?!'', Grisha demanded an answer, even though he knew the boy couldn’t talk, ''Speak when you're spoken to boy!'', He demanded again, grabbing Eren's hair in a tight grip before slamming his head down harshly onto the concrete living room floor. 

Once he decided he was done with the poor boy he pulled out slowly, letting the boy writhe in pain for longer than necessary. He then slowly did up his pants, grabbing the prior discarded belt and held it in his hands, a sinister glare in his eyes as he lifted the belt up and slapped it down onto Eren's back. As he tried to crawl away Grisha grabbed onto his hair and ripped him off the ground, throwing him against the concrete wall with a loud crack. 

Grisha left him on the floor as he bled, planning on leaving for good as he finally decided he had had enough of the burden that cursed him. However, what Grisha hadn't anticipated as he pulled on his jacket and left his house was that someone was coming to his house to talk to Eren, not bothering with locking the door as he didn't need to. 

When Eren came to, his vision was blurred and distorted. He tried to get up but couldn’t, his head feeling as though someone had beat it to mush. His lungs felt as though they couldn’t take in oxygen anymore. His breathing came in ragged pants, any movement causing him agony. He wanted this to all go away, he wanted to crawl up to his room and forget everything like he always did, yet he couldn’t. His dad made sure. He knew what he wanted and he had accomplished it. Eren was sure Grisha had left him to die, his intentions were clear when he slammed Eren's head repeatedly against the wall and when he... raped him, almost as though he were done with him after that. Suddenly, a knock on the door made Eren realize why he had woke, shocking him as he heard who it was. 

‘’Eren!? Eren, please I’m sorry! I just want you to know that I didn’t mean what I said, I wasn’t wasting my time!’’, He pleaded, trying the door nob the find the door open, ‘’Eren?’’, he questioned innocently as he stalked into the house. 

He looked around the hallway, not finding anything before he peered into the living room. the sight before him was so devastating he dropped to his knees as his eyes widened and filled with tears. Eren’s broken body was sprawled out on the floor as though he had been thrown there, blood trailing underneath him. 

‘’Oh... God’’, Levi choked, his words refusing to come out. 

Eren tried to speak to him to no avail, his mouth utterly refusing to open and his voice lost deep inside him. 

‘'Oh my god!’’, Levi screamed louder than he ever had, his voice holding volumes of pure agony as he took his phone and called 911, ‘’I need an ambulance!’’, He screamed into his phone, ‘’My friends fucking dying! His dad fucking beat him!’’, He screamed frantically, ‘’I don’t know what was used! He looks like he’s fucking dying get an ambulance here right now! Oh shit, he’s losing consciousness! Hurry the fuck up!’’, He screamed. 

 

Levi rushed into the hospital after the paramedics, staying closely behind Eren. However, as they rushed him into a room they didn’t let him pass. 

‘’I need to see him!’’, Levi frantically screamed as tears fell down his cheeks, ‘’He’s fucking dying and it’s all my fault, I need to see him!’’, He screamed, trying to get past. 

‘’You can’t see him, the doctors need to work on him!’’, The medic tried to explain. 

‘’If he fucking dies and I can’t even be there with him I’ll never get to say goodbye and that will fucking haunt me for the rest of my days!’’, Levi screamed. 

‘'I-’’, The paramedic gazed into the room as a doctor shook her head at her, ‘’You can go see him’’, She sighed, letting him past. 

‘'Oh God, Eren!’’, He screamed, rushing up to him, taking his hand as he squeezed it tightly. 

‘'I’m afraid he won’t make it’’, The doctor frowned at him, causing him to frantically break down in tears. 

‘'It’s my fault! I killed him! I knew his dad abused him yet I walked away and told him I don’t give a shit! Why can’t I do anything right!’’, He screamed like a child not getting the candy it wants. 

‘’I’m sorry, we tried but the damage is too severe. There’s nothing we can do’’, She walked away. 

‘’Why! Why couldn’t I just ignore everyone and listen to what I was trying to tell myself! I knew I shouldn’t have left you, I knew it! I... I fucked up’’, Levi’s bottom lip trembled as snot came down his nose. 

‘’L-levi?’’, Eren questioned as he opened his eyes. 

‘’Oh my god you’re awake’’, Levi smiled, a spark of hope showing in his eyes. 

‘’You’re crying’’, Eren mentioned, his voice weak. 

‘’I-I am?’’, We wiped his cheeks, ‘’I-it doesn’t matter, you’re awake now and everything’s gonna be okay now. You hear me’’, He smiled as his lips trembled, entire body shaking as he held Eren’s hand close to his chest and squeezed it. 

‘'I’m sorry... But this is goodbye’’, Eren muttered as his eyelids fluttered shut and the heart monitor started showing a flatline. 

‘'E-Eren?’’, Levi questioned, his voice small and frail. 

‘’I’m sorry for your loss’’, A nurse came over to him and slipped the heart monitor off of Eren’s index finger and took the IV drip out, pronouncing him dead as she left Levi with him. 

Levi stayed still, trapped in his own mind with toxic thoughts raining throughout it. His blinked as he looked down at his hands, his breathing ragged as pulled his hand from Eren’s. He leaned forward as he dug his nails into his scalp, pulling his hair out as his nails lacerated his scalp. He felt empty, no more need for being alive. He felt as though his whole world tore apart, why was this damn brat so fucking dear to him? And when did he even start calling him brat!? 

Levi sat up abruptly as his bangs fell over his eyes, concealing the tears yet to fall. He walked out of the room and through doors that lead to stairs, climbing them until he was on the roof of the building. The brisk winter air pushed him backward, as though a sign from God that he shouldn’t do it. This angered him further, what gave him the right to live!? He butted into this random kid’s life and was the reason he died, what did it matter what he does now!? 

He stepped onto the edge of the building, peering down to see the beautiful view of the town. The sky was a beautiful dark shade of blue, tints of pink in it. The floor below was a carpark filled with beautiful coloured cars, the view being so far away they all blurred into one. He took a final breath, bracing himself, as his final words came into his head. 

‘'A life with no regrets...’’, He muttered, eyes widening as he became breathless, ''My mother always used to say that to me...'', He smiled sadly as tears fell down his cheeks, ''She always wanted me to live a life I was proud of, never being held back by my past'', He smiled sadly, going against what she had always told him, ''I just wish she would've been here to tell me that one last time...'', He frowned, taking a deep breath before leaning forward. He shuddered as the wind pushed against him, not wanting him to perish.

Memories flooded through his head all at once, memories he had locked away long ago.

Memories of his mother smiling at him, holding a gun to her head before pulling the trigger, the feeling of her blood splattering against his face never leaving him. 

Memories of his uncle Kenny being forced to take him in, memories of late nights spent alone wondering whether or not uncle Kenny had left for good. 

Memories of guns, knives, and fistfights engraved into his brain, memories of Uncle Kenny covered in blood, smiling proudly as he taught his nephew how to murder and fight. 

Memories of holding knives to throats, pulling triggers thoughtlessly, thrusting baseball bats against flesh and bone. 

Memories of running away from the police, memories of his uncle Kenny being caught by the police and going down in history as 'Kenny the Ripper', each and every victim, even his, classed as Kenny's. 

Memories of being placed into foster care, moving families monthly. 

Memories of fighting, breaking bones. 

Memories of growing up, burying his past and building his own life. 

Memories of inheriting Kenny's money, buying his own apartment, buying his first car. 

Memories of attending Kenny's funeral, emotionless and broken, all emotions he had ever felt nonexistent. 

Memories of meeting a sweet, brown-haired boy with the most entrancing oceanic eyes, lulling him in instantly. 

Memories of intimacy, Alexander Hamilton and Mariah Reynolds as his lips pressed against an angel's.

Memories of violence, rape, assault flooding through his mind as his lover called out his name in desperation. 

Memories of rushing to hospital, holding hope that he'd be okay. 

Memories of flatlines, haunting him to his core as he lost all hope for himself. 

Memories of cutting, ripping his own hair out in frantic desperation, biting his nails down to the cuticle as blood seeped out of them.

Memories of punching walls, crying endlessly, screaming to no avail.

Memories of an empty nothingness... Memories of feeling nothing... Memories which ended abruptly as his broken soul crashed onto the pavement 30 feet below him. 

''Huh?'', Eren groaned as he sat up, looking around the room.

''You're awake'', The nurse smiled at him, relieved.

''What happened?'', He asked, confused, ''And where's Levi?'', He added as an afterthought.

''I'm afraid that you died'', She told him, mortifying him, ''But by a miracle you started breathing again and your heart started beating'', She smiled. 

''Oh.. Do you know where Levi is?'', He asked again. 

''I'm afraid he didn't take the news well, he ran out of the room and he hasn't returned since'', She smiled sadly. 

''Okay'', He frowned as she walked out, deciding to go find Levi for himself as there was no one to stop him. 

He stood up slowly, a wave of dizziness rushing over him. He breathed deeply, used to blows to his head, and started walking out of the room, searching for Levi. Suddenly, there was a loud bang outside and a collection of cries were heard. Eren scrunched his eyebrows together, slowly approaching the scene. His breath caught in his lungs, falling to his knees as the love of his life laid still on the wet concrete floor, rain pouring over him. He gently took hold of Levi's hand, holding onto it numbly as he choked out a cry. He shut his eyes tightly as he cried out in agony, mourning his boyfriend. 

Everything else came as a blur to Eren. He stayed still as doctors rushed over to Levi, placing him on a bed and rushing him inside. He didn't even stir when they told him he needed to come back inside. He didn't move an inch when a doctor approached him, informing him that Levi was going into theatre (surgery). 

He gasped, a haunted look in his eyes, when a doctor rushed over to him, telling him Levi was dying and he had to say goodbye. Eren's breath caught in his lungs, and it never returned.


End file.
